


What Happens In Vegas

by gillyandersons



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, bernie and serena get drunk married in vegas, jason broadcasts the whole thing on facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyandersons/pseuds/gillyandersons
Summary: Bernie and Serena get drunk married in Vegas.





	

Serena doesn't even register the shrill, constant ringing at first. And she probably  _ wouldn't  _ have noticed it had it not been for Bernie shoving her and groaning. And even then it takes a while for Serena to wake up enough to recognise there's anything happening. 

 

Her brain doesn't seem to be working, she's not surprised. She could easily close her eyes and continue to sleep through whatever noise is going on, but Bernie’s kicking her at this point. And,  _ yes,  _ she probably is still drunk enough to sleep through even  _ that _ , but she's also most probably going to end up on the floor too. 

 

“Alright” Serena slurs, reaching out blindly for the phone on her bedside table. Bernie lets out a low, heavy groan and yanks the duvet over her head. 

 

She's not sure she  _ can  _ open her eyes so Serena is just kind of patting around the bedside table, hoping to find the phone. She grabs her mobile and cracks one eye slightly, but the screen is black and dead and the phone is  _ still  _ ringing. She drops her mobile, not even caring where it lands, and picks up the landline, knocking over a glass of water in the process. 

 

“Hello?” she says thickly, wincing almost immediately as she's met with Jason's perky voice. The phone feels heavy and all she wants to do is sleep. Unable to carry out a coherent conversation with her nephew, she listens as he tells her he is going out with the friends he met yesterday and she hums in acknowledgment. He tells her he will be back for dinner and that if she needs him to ring Judith, his friend's Mum. Serena manages to croak out an ‘mmhmm’ before Jason hangs up and she knocks the phone to the floor. 

 

She's already fallen asleep again before the receiver hits the fancy carpet below them. 

 

It's another two hours before Serena is awake again, this time she's met with the overwhelming urge to vomit. She flings herself from the bed and barely makes it to the bathroom. She groans and rests her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. She knows is disgusting and unhygienic, but if she even moves an inch she's going to vomit again. And she's tired.  _ So  _ tired. 

 

She closes her eyes.  _ Only for a minute _ , she tells herself. But when she opens them again, the sunlight is streaming through the hotel room window. She wonders how long she has been on the floor, but before she can dwell too long, she's vomiting again. 

 

She feels like  _ death _ . She can't handle her drink like she could 30 years ago - which is why she sticks to Shiraz now. She knows her limits with that and only ever seems to wake up with a mild headache and a craving for croissants. She can't remember much after Bernie brought over a tray of tequila shots. 

 

The memory makes Serena’s stomach churn. She's truly wishing for death at this point. She has never been  _ this  _ hungover in her entire life. She doesn't want to move, she wants the ground to swallow her up right then and there. But she figures that sleeping in a bed will be better than sleeping tapped between the toilet and the wall. 

 

And also, if she's  _ this  _ hungover then she should probably check to see if Bernie is still breathing. 

 

Slowly she pushes herself to stand up. The room is spinning and her stomach churns again. She uses the wall to steady herself, the cool tile feeling amazing against her clammy skin. 

 

She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the bathroom mirror and  _ Jesus Christ _ she looks rough. Her hair is sticking up in random directions, her lipstick is smudged halfway across her cheek making her look like The Joker and her mascara is now around her eyes, rather than on her eyelashes. It's only then that she realises she's wearing  _ nothing  _ but an oversized black t shirt with a naked woman's silhouette printed in white on the front. Her brain isn't functioning enough to realise that is from a stripclub. She pads over to the sink and runs the cold water. She starts scrubbing at her face with one of the fancy white hand towels that probably costs a week's worth of her wages. 

 

This whole hotel is too damn fancy, Bernie had told her that, but she'd  _ insisted _ . They deserved this little luxury after the past year. And eventually Bernie had agreed. Jason had  _ begged _ to go to a  _ Dr. Who  _ convention that he had seen advertised in Las Vegas. He had gone on about it non stop for weeks, especially after his American pen pal Lucy had said she was going. And Serena had said no at first, but then Bernie had reminded her that it  _ was  _ their anniversary coming up, and they they deserved a holiday after the year they had had. And Bernie had teamed up with Jason and they'd  _ eventually  _ worn Serena down. And Bernie was right. The past year had been hard, Elinor’s drug addiction had been tough and it had put strain on her relationship with Bernie, but they'd worked through it and had come out stronger for it. And Ellie had been insistent that they go and enjoy themselves. And so they'd booked a week in Vegas in a stupidly expensive hotel because it had a nice looking spa and pool. Not that it made much difference now. 

 

She hears a deep, throaty groan from the bedroom, which if she didn't know better she would think that somebody was being murdered. 

 

She quickly fills the cup from the sink with water and makes her way back into the bedroom. 

 

Bernie is lost beneath the duvet covers, the only sign she is hiding somewhere deep inside is a messy blonde curl peeping out the top corner. 

 

“Bern?” Serena asks as softly as she can, tentatively sitting on the edge of the bed. Bernie groans again and Serena wonders is she is actually dying. She pulls the duvet back slightly and Bernie is lying face down in the pillows. 

 

“Dying” comes the muffled response. 

 

“Drink this” Serena offers, and Bernie makes absolutely no effort to move and once again groans in response. 

 

Serena wants to force her to drink the water, but she doesn't have the energy to fight. Especially not when Bernie is basically comatose. She's seen Bernie like this before, the first time was when she went out to a gay bar with Dom for his Birthday - Jasmine and Morven had literally carried her to the front door and dropped her off, and the second time was St. Patrick's Day when she got into a guinness drinking competition with Fletch, Dom, Jasmine and Ollie. She  _ had  _ won, but at what cost? It had taken her almost a week to recover from that one. So Serena knew from experience to let Bernie just sleep the worst of it off. And besides, she reasoned with herself, it was Bernie's fault anyway.  _ She  _ declared Shots!  _ She  _ brought them all a tray over. 

 

Instead Serena simply climbs back into bed and goes back to sleep. 

 

It's another hour or so, and both of them probably would have slept the whole day, had it not been for the incessant knocking on their hotel room door. 

 

Bernie groans and kicks and sinks further into the bed, so Serena is the one who is up and answers it. The concierge is at the door, a cart full of wine and desserts and Serena wonders if maybe she's still drunk. Or dreaming. Or maybe she's dead and this is heaven? Although the dull throbbing in her skull, the stale acidic taste on her tongue and just the general feeling of death, suggests that maybe this isn't heaven. 

 

Could be hell, she has been told several times by random strangers that she's going to hell since she got with Bernie. She had brushed it off, but maybe they had a point? 

 

She's pulled out of her thoughts when the concierge clears his throat. 

 

“Your brunch, ma’am’s” he says with a nod, wheeling the cart in as Serena steps aside. Serena stares at the cart in confusion. “You ordered it last night, well technically it was this morning when you got in. Congratulations, by the way” he nods again and walks away, closing the door behind him. 

 

Serena grabs a croissant off one of the  _ several  _ plates full of them and nibbles at it slightly. She doesn't  _ want  _ to eat, but she also doesn't want to vomit bile again. 

 

Bernie sits up in bed, and the sight takes the breath from Serena's lungs for a moment. Because,  _ fucking hell _ , how can somebody be so  _ adorable.  _ Bernie's normally messy hair is a chaotic mess of golden waves, sticking out in all directions like she's been electrocuted. She's squinting at the light, and she looks rough. But  _ damn _ , does she look cute. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Bernie grumbles, rubbing her nose with her hand. Is that a club stamp? 

 

“Brunch” Serena shrugs, plopping herself down on the bed next to Bernie. “Apparently we ordered it when we got in this morning. Croissant?”. 

 

Bernie scrunches her nose in disgust and turns her head away, mumbling something about coffee. 

 

“What's that?” Serena wonders out loud, looking at the matted mess at the back of Bernie's head. She reaches out and realises there's a lollipop of some kind stuck in Bernie's hair. “You've got something in your hair”.  

 

“I- what?” Bernie manages, her hand coming to the back of her head. “Ew” she cringed, her fingers coming into contact with the sticky object. Bernie tugs it a few times and winces when she realises it's stuck. 

 

Had Bernie been of sane, sober mind she probably  _ wouldn't  _ have just yanked it out like she did, pulling with it a rather large clump of her hair. 

 

“...Ow” Bernie says after a beat, throwing the ring shaped lollipop onto the floor before getting out of bed in search of coffee. She pours herself a large cup of coffee and leaves it black. That's how Serena can tell Bernie is feeling it. Bernie walks back over to the bed and stops midway. “What the  _ fuck _ am I wearing?!” Serena wants to roll her eyes at Bernie's lack of a filter when she's hungover, but she doesn't have the energy. 

 

Bernie's looking down at her body. She too is wearing nothing but a baggy t shirt, except hers is a novelty curvy lady in a blue spotted bikini. Serena catches herself staring at the t shirt and Bernie snorts. 

 

“What did we  _ do  _ last night?” Bernie asks. 

 

“I have no idea” Serena sighs. “I can't remember anything after you brought a tray of tequila shots over”. 

 

“Oh  _ God _ . I did  _ what _ ?!”. 

 

“You'd already gone through a bottle of Shiraz to yourself. I told you no  _ but  _ you know how stubborn drunk Bernie can be”. 

 

“I’m sorry?”. 

 

“Vegas has changed us” Bernie honks and grimaces immediately, rubbing her head. 

 

“Can you really not remember  _ anything _ ?”. 

 

“Nope”. 

 

“Shit”. 

 

“My sentiments exactly” Serena nods. 

 

Bernie grabs her handbag off the floor beside the bed. 

 

“I almost don't want to look. I’m terrible when it comes to gambling” she says before rooting through it. She pulls out her phone and it's dead so she plugs it in the socket beside the bed. “...what the fuck?” she pulls out a handful of single dollar bills. 

 

“What are those?”. 

 

“I think we ended up at a strip club” Bernie grimaces. 

 

“ _ What?! _ How did you work that one out?!” 

 

“Well,” Bernie nods towards Serena, causing the brunette to look down at her own t shirt, her eyes bulging when she sees the club logo on the bottom corner of the garment. “and I have about $20 in singles”. 

 

“Oh  _ Jesus _ ” Serena groans and Bernie laughs, fining the whole situation hilarious. Serena, however, is mortified. Bernie's phone buzzes to life and she grabs it immediately, hoping there's something on there that can shed some light on what happened last night. 

 

“HA!” she yells, looking at her lock screen. It's a picture of a red faced Serena pulling a dollar into the thing of a stripper, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, with half of Bernie’s face at the bottom a presumably a poor attempt at a selfie. 

 

“Delete that, Berenice” Serena growls as Bernie is close to tears laughing. 

 

Bernie scrolls through her camera roll, they're mostly blurry selfies of them at the strip club, a few bars, one of Serena and a huge wad of cash and one of them with Elvis? 

 

“Check your purse” Bernie says after showing Serena the picture of her with a wad of cash by a blackjack table. 

 

Serena grabs for her bag, and sure enough, there is close to $1000 dollars in there. 

 

“Did I  _ win _ this?” she asks. 

 

“I think so?” Bernie replies and Serena grins. 

 

Serena digs deeper into her purse and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She opens it and almost chokes when she sees what it is. 

 

“Is that?”. 

 

“It can't be”. 

 

“But it says it is”. 

 

“Maybe it’s a joke?”. 

 

“Bern, this looks pretty legit!”. 

 

“Shit”. 

 

Bernie grabs the paper off Serena. Surely this can't be real, she tells herself, looking down at a fucking marriage license in disbelief. It's got to be a joke. Because this only happens in the movies, right? 

 

But nope. There it is, clear as day. State of Nevada marriage license, joining her and Serena in lawful wedlock. 

 

“It can't be  _ legal _ ” Bernie says, staring at the paper in her hands. 

 

“It looks pretty fucking legal, Bernie!” Serena snaps. 

 

“But, we’re not even American! And we are  _ gay _ . Let’s at least Google it, before we jump to conclusions here”. 

 

Serena grabs her phone, having put it on charge when Bernie was rooting through her own bag five minutes ago. She quickly pulls up Google and is reading for a few minutes before she finally looks up. 

 

“Well, looks like it is legal!” she says harshly, a little more harsh than she intended. “And not only is it  _ legal _ , but it's also recognised back home, too!”. 

 

“Shit”. 

 

“I need a shower” is all Serena says before she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

 

Bernie stares at the marriage license in her lap, feeling like absolute shit - and not just because of her hangover. Getting married to Serena whilst drunk in Vegas wasn't  _ ideal _ but they had been together for a year, and they'd been through so much together and Bernie loved Serena  _ so  _ much and she honestly couldn't see the harm in it. And it's not like Bernie hadn't been planning proposing anyway, she had a fucking ring hidden in her suitcase. Well she hoped she did anyway. But Serena obviously could. 

 

Bernie sighed, putting the paper on her bedside table and picking up her phone again. She checked her call log, she had 47 missed calls off the kids  _ combined _ . She checked her messages, scrolling through several of Cameron's. 

 

**_WHAT THE FUCK, MUM!!!_ **

 

**_ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_ **

 

**_MUM!!!_ **

 

She grimaced in embarrassment as she read a certain message she had sent to him asking what the etiquette was in regards to strip clubs. Charlotte's messages were mostly the same as Cameron's. 

 

She had over 80 Facebook notifications and her heart sank with dread. She never normally had  _ one  _ notification, let alone 80+. She opened the app and was inundated with messages of congratulations. Serena had uploaded a blurry photograph of them kissing, Bernie in the novelty tuxedo tee she was wearing now and Serena in a white dress, with Elvis giving the thumbs up in the background. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Bernie scrolled through the messages from friends, family and random colleagues - she'd deal with them later. 

 

Apparently Jason had broadcast the ceremony to the whole of Facebook and it was available for her to watch now. She didn't even know if she wanted to, especially with not how Serena had reacted. Instead she sighed and locked her phone. 

 

She wanted to cry. Serena seemed so angry and disappointed at finding out they were married. 

 

Maybe they can get it annulled? Maybe if she reminds Serena of that she won't be so angry? 

 

Bernie swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to her suitcase, she pulled out a shirt and some jeans to put on after she showered, and was glad to find the ring still hidden between her balled up lucky socks. 

 

The hotel room was a mess, and as a way of distracting herself, Bernie started tidying it up a bit. She didn't want to sit around and do nothing, because that would lead her to think about how  _ badly  _ Serena had reacted. And she didn't want to think about that any longer than she had to. 

 

The room was spotless and Bernie was three and a half episodes into a  _ Friend's  _ marathon in the TV when Serena finally emerged from the bathroom. 

 

“Feeling better?” Bernie asked hopefully. 

 

“Physically, yes” Serena said, her back to Bernie as she pulled an outfit out of her own case. 

 

Bernie sighed and looked down at her lap. 

 

“I don't exactly want to piss you off further, but the kids already know. Well, Cam, Charlotte and Jason do. And i’m assuming Elinor does too, because Jason live broadcast the whole thing on Facebook. And you uploaded a bunch of pics from the ceremony. Half the hospital says congrats, by the way”. 

 

“Don't joke, Bernie”. 

 

“I’m not”. 

 

Serena grabs her phone and looks through it. 

 

“Great” she sighs frustratedly. “Fan-bloody-tastic! Really, this is  _ just _ what we need! I have 25 missed calls off Elinor”. 

 

“We can always get it annulled. It was Vegas. We were drunk”. 

 

“What's the point?! Everybody already  _ knows _ !”. 

 

“Y’know,” Bernie says, swallowing thickly, blinking away the tears stinging her eyes. “We’ve been together a year now. We love each other. I’m sorry being married to me is such a fucking burden to you!”. 

 

Bernie runs to the bathroom, slams the door and locks it before Serena even has the chance to register what just happened. Bernie sounded so defeated and heartbroken and it broke Serena's heart. Because that's not what she meant at all. 

 

“Bernie!” she says from outside the door. She can her the other woman sniffling and Serena  _ hates _ herself. “Bern, i’m sorry. Please open the door”. 

 

Serena sighs when instead of hearing the lock turn, she hears the spray of the shower turn on instead. And it's a good shower too. She knows that Bernie won't be able to hear her over the spray. 

 

She contemplates kicking the door down but instead chooses to let Bernie shower. She pads up and down the hotel room floor nervously, her stomach churning with guilt and regret. 

 

She truly hadn't meant it in the way Bernie had taken it. Being married to Bernie was the furthest thing from a burden. She had mostly been angry about the way in which it happened and the fact that at this point, probably the  _ entire  _ hospital knew before she did. She was pissed off at herself and she toonit out on Bernie and she shouldn't have done and  _ oh God _ she had ruined everything. 

 

She paced for what seemed like an eternity. Bernie normally took quick showers, but she had been in the bathroom for almost 45 minutes before she reemerged. Her hair hung in damn golden waves and her eyes were red rimmed. 

 

“Bernie, i’m  _ so  _ sorry” Serena sighed, bolting to the blonde's side. “I love you so much. And being married to you isn't a burden. It's the furthest thing from a burden, Bern. I’m sorry. I really am”. 

 

“It's fine” Bernie shrugged, trying to hide the pain i. her voice. 

 

“It’s not, Bernie. I wasn't mad at you,” Serena sighed, “I mean okay at first I was a little bit, but i’m mostly just mad at how it happened, y’know. Us being blind drunk. Me not having any recollection of marrying  _ you _ . Believe me, Bern, that's not how i've imagined or wedding day to be like!”. 

 

“You've imagined us getting married?” Bernie says with a grin and Serena finds herself blushing. 

 

“Yes” she says. “I have. Quite a lot, actually. And I would have liked to have been at least sober enough to remember the best day of my life”. 

 

“I mean there's actual video footage of the entire thing” Bernie says, grabbing her phone and getting the video up. 

 

It's a mess. The whole thing. From start to finish. They're wasted, Bernie can barely stand and Serena's words are so slurred that it's hard to understand what she's saying. But  _ damn _ do they look happy and in love. They watch it, laughing and cringing the whole way through. 

 

“I hope this hasn't cost me my reputation” Serena remarks and Bernie snorts. Their colleagues have seen them both drunk enough times for her to know that their reputations and respect from the colleagues is safe. 

 

And as drunk and messy and embarrassing as it is, it's also sweet and loving and as heartfelt as two drunk people, their nephew and Elvis can be. 

 

There's a bunch of hearts, smiley faces and thumbs up flying all over the video - which Serena assumes is a good thing. 

 

“We do look rather sweet” Serena sighs, watching as Elvis pronounces them wife and wife. She rests her head against Bernie's shoulder, kissing her neck softly as they watch the remaining few minutes of the video. 

 

It ends with Jason turning the camera on himself and grinning ear to ear. 

 

“So you're really not mad?” Bernie asks. 

 

“No” Serena says, kissing Bernie on the neck again. “And I really  _ am  _ sorry”. 

 

“At least we don't have to bother with the stress of an  _ actual  _ wedding”. 

 

“I don't know,” Serena says. “I’d always quite liked the idea of flipping through wedding magazines with you”. 

 

Bernie ponders that for a moment. Marcus had done most of the planning when she married him. All she had done was choose her dress, and even then she had mostly let her mother choose. She was seven months pregnant with Cameron at the time, and had hated the entire thing. Marcus had made a big song and dance out of the day and invited practically  _ everyone  _ they knew. And then he had complained at her at the end of the night for being rude to guests and sitting down for the majority of the evening - swollen ankles and carrying their unborn son be damned.  

 

“Hold on a second” Bernie mumbles and rushes off to her suitcase. “I  _ had  _ been planning on saving this until dinner tonight, but” she turns around and holds her palm out flat, a blue box in the centre of it. 

 

“ _ Bernie”  _ Serena gasps as Bernie gets down on one knee. Realising that there's  _ not  _ a lollipop ring in that box. 

 

“I know I am kind of doing this backwards. But I have been planning  _ this  _ for weeks, months even. Serena, I love you  _ so  _ incredibly much and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?  _ Again _ ? _ Soberly and in front of people this time?” _ . 

 

“Yes! Oh God, Bern,  _ yes _ ! Of course I will!” Serena cries. 

 

Bernie grins and struggles to get up, she's not as young as she once was and is thankful Serena gives her a hand. Once she's standing she slides the silver band with a sapphire stone up Serena's finger before she wraps her in a hug and pulls her in for a kiss. 

 

Bernie grins into the kiss, her stomach filling with butterflies as Serena wraps her arms tighter around Bernie’s neck. They stay like that for ages, neither of them know or particularly care. But eventually Bernie sees the time and pulls away. 

 

“We’re going to be late meeting Jason for dinner, come on” she says with a smile, but not before Serena can grab a few more kisses. 

 

**_******_ **

The journey home had been a hell of a lot nicer than they had been expecting, thanks to Jason announcing at the check in desk that his aunts had just gotten married. They'd been upgraded to first class and Serena had never loved her nephew more. Even if she was slightly embarrassed that he told  _ everyone _ they got married. 

 

Elinor is waiting at the arrivals gate for them, as promised. 

 

“I can't believe you got drunk married in Vegas” she narrows her eyes as she wraps an arm around her mother. “Thank you for broadcasting it, Jase” she smiles at her cousin. Bernie hangs back a step or two. 

 

Her relationship with Elinor is good. Better than it started, but she suddenly worried that this could send it all back to square one. 

 

“I’m actually  _ really _ happy for you guys!” she says, linking her arm through Bernie's and pulling her closer. 

 

The three of them fall asleep as Elinor drives them back home from the airport. Jason is snoring from the front passenger seat, and Bernie's resting her head against Serena's in the back. And Elinor smiles when she catches a glimpse of it in the backseat. Because she's happy. She's never seen her mother so happy in her whole life. And she likes Bernie, quite a lot actually. Because not many people would have stuck around for what Bernie stuck around for, especially when the relationship is so  _ new _ . But she did stay, and she supported them both every step of the way. Even if Elinor hated her at first, she knows that neither her nor her mother would have made it through the past year without Bernie. 

 

She pulls into the driveway, Jason stirring when the car crunches against the gravel. Her mother and Bernie stay sleeping, even when the car has stopped and only wake when Jason excitedly announces they're home. 

 

Elinor watches as her mother and her now, she realises  _ step _ mother walk into their home hand in hand. And she's happy for them. 

 

They walk into the dark living room and Bernie almost wets herself when everyone jumps out and yells  _ surprise _ . Dom blows a party blower and the paper bops her on the nose. 

 

Their living room is filled with everyone they love, from Cameron and Charlotte all the way to Ric and Hanssen. Everyone hugs and congratulates them. 

 

“It's about bloody time!” Fletch says with a grin before pulling them both in for a hug. 

 

“Welcome to the family” Cameron smiles, hugging Serena as Charlotte hugs their mother. 

 

“I’m so glad you guys are having an  _ actual  _ wedding!” Charlotte says, admiring the ring on Serena's finger. 

 

“She literally has not shut up for the past three days” Elinor rolls her eyes, in good humour. “She's got half the day planned already!”. 

 

“I found the  _ cutest _ lesbian wedding cake toppers!” Charlotte squeals, Cam and Ellie groaning in unison causing their mothers to chuckle. 

 

“Charl, i'm sure Mum and Serena are dying for a drink, why don't you go get them some wine?” Cameron says. 

 

“Water!” Serena says, the thought of any alcohol still making her want to vomit. 

 

“Make that two” Bernie adds as her daughter heads off to get them a drink. 

 

“We didn't know whether to call it an engagement party or a wedding party” Morven says coming to stand by Cam, his arm snaking around her shoulders with ease. 

 

“You never did like conforming to social norms” Cam grins at his mother. “Married first, then getting engaged” he cocks his brow. 

 

“Shut up” Bernie laughs, kissing him on the cheek. 

 

The party lasts a good few hours, and even though they're both exhausted and jet lagged, Bernie and Serena enjoy every minute of it. Their loved ones are so happy and supportive and Serena has never felt happier, aside from the day Ellie was born maybe. 

 

They're finally lying in bed, Bernie's head resting against Serena's chest, Serena's arms wrapped tightly around Bernie. 

 

“Charlotte's got the whole bloody thing planned already and I only proposed 72 hours ago” Bernie chuckles, her words slightly muffled against Serena's skin. 

 

“She does have impeccable taste, we’re in good hands” Serena smiles, placing a lazy kiss on the crown of Bernie's head. 

 

“I can't believe we got drunk married in Vegas”. 

 

“I know”. 

 

“Like, that  _ actually  _ happened to us”. 

 

“I know”. 

 

“It’ll be a good story to tell to the grandkids” Bernie says with a yawn. 

 

Serena snorts. 

 

“I love you, Bern” she says after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

 

“Love you too,” Bernie mumbles, her voice thick and heavy with sleep. “Mrs.  _ Wolfe _ ”. 

 

And Serena grins. Because  _ fuck _ if that isn't the most beautiful thing she's ever heard. She hugs Bernie tighter, kissing her soft golden locks and wondering how on  _ Earth _ she got this lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is is just an idea i've had in my head for a while idk i'm sorry if it sucked. 
> 
> i did research whether it would be legal for them to get married in vegas and from what i gathered it would be, i could be wrong. but for the sake of this story it's legal. and now they get two weddings because why the fuck not.


End file.
